1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stack device, and more particularly to a modular stack device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maximize floor space, many companies stack a number of servers high in a rack and make the server platform as scalable as possible. Since thin servers can be stacked densely in the same rack, 1U (1.75 inches in height) servers have become quite popular, whether for the application-specific or general-purpose design. Conventionally, servers are put into the rack-mountable chassis to be stacked up. However, an additional stand or pedestal is usually required to steady the server when the server is removed from the chassis and placed on the table.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a modular stack device capable of stacking multiple servers in a small space. The modular design of the disclosed device not only makes the server platform scalable, but also provides a flexible architecture allowing for separability. Therefore, it ensures stability for the server even if only one server is placed on the table, without the need of an additional stand or pedestal.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a modular stack device. The modular stack device has at least one stack module and the stack module comprises a U-shaped member, a mounting pad, a mounting stud, and a positioning component. The U-shaped member is for holding a casing and has an upper wall, a bottom wall, and a side wall. The mounting pad is disposed on the exterior of the bottom wall, and a mounting stud is disposed on the exterior of the upper wall, wherein the mounting stud is opposite to the mounting pad. The positioning component is formed on the side wall and used for positioning the U-shaped member.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred but non-limiting embodiments. The following description is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.